


Everybody Knows (That’s The Way It Goes)

by Rose_the_Hat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_the_Hat/pseuds/Rose_the_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen is butch and Jared is flamboyant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Knows (That’s The Way It Goes)

**Author's Note:**

> Story is unbetaed, so apologies in advance.
> 
> ***Now with gorgeous illustration by Kinkajou!***

Jensen exits the shower glad to be free of layers of sweat and grime he had accumulated at the job site. The construction company Jensen works for, and has a substantial stake in, broke ground today on a new downtown high-rise. He loves his job; he makes a decent living, gets to drive all kinds of kick-ass heavy equipment, and be outside. Sure, he could opt for a more supervisory role, but he’s happy where he is. There’s a satisfaction he gets from in putting in a hard day’s work.

He dries off before wrapping the towel around his hips, swiping a hand across the fogged up mirror. He reaches for his trimmer to give his beard a little touchup and knocks a bottle of moisturizer over setting off a chain reaction causing _all_ of his boyfriend’s lotions, creams, colognes, makeup, hair products and who the hell knew what else that crowded the bathroom sink, to fall over. 

Jensen thought not having to deal with a collection of beauty products strewn all over the bathroom was one of the perks of being gay. Apparently, he was wrong. He can’t imagine his life without Jared, and doesn’t ever want to. Before Jared, Jensen had never been interested in, let alone _dated_ a fem guy, but they have been together and happy for five years. It hadn’t been smooth sailing, not in the beginning. Jensen had allowed his own insecurities and prejudices come between them. 

_Not for the first time they were fighting, and as usual the fight was over Jensen’s not refusal but excuses as to why Jared couldn’t meet Jensen’s friends. At first Jensen had said he wanted to keep Jared to himself and not have to share his attention with his friends. Jared had cooed at that and it had bought him a good two weeks of peace. But Jared kept asking and Jensen’s excuses got flimsier and flimsier until Jared wouldn’t have it anymore. Jensen’s last ditch effort was to try and turn it around on Jared, which made him come across like an even bigger ass._

_“Why is it so important to you? I don’t ask to hang out with all your friends. What? I can’t have friends of my own? I gotta take you everywhere with me like we’ve been fused in some science experiment gone awry?”_

_Jared’s mouth had fallen open, eyes wide, the very picture of melodramatic fury. “You’re the one keeping me hidden away like Rochester's first wife, which is goddamn laughable because you like me just fine when we’re fucking!” His bottom lip wobbled then his entire face seemed to implode as tears streamed from his eyes. “Why don’t you admit the truth: you’re ashamed of me, ashamed of us!” Jared shrieked. Tears ran down his cheeks, face blotchy with color, and chest heaving. He collected himself quickly and fixed Jensen with a hard gaze. “You, Jensen Ackles, are a coward and_ I’m _ashamed of_ you _.” The slam of the apartment door had left Jensen feeling hollow. He had let the best thing in his life get away and had no one to blame but himself._

_After three, lonely, miserable months and some deep soul-searching Jensen had to admit Jared was right. Jensen was ashamed, of Jared and himself. He had been afraid for Jared to meet his friends, to go out and be seen with him because it would mean strangers would know Jensen was gay. Jensen goes through his life mostly unharassed because of his butch appearance and straight-acting attitude and he liked that. He was okay with being gay…as long as no one knew. Jensen thought he came to terms with his sexuality, but it took Jared coming into his life to prove he hadn’t. Jared was stronger than Jensen. He had the courage to unapologetically be himself, to get up and go about his day knowing people will laugh, hurl insults, and not just straight people, but members of the gay community. Jensen loves, respects, and admires that courage, maybe even envied it. So what if when he walked down the street with Jared people would know Jensen was gay? Jared made him happy and that was what mattered. Being in love and happy was nothing to be ashamed of._

_Having made peace with his own issues, he spent another month trying to get back into Jared’s good books. He took him out and introduced him to all his friends. They had been as charmed by Jared as Jensen had been, loving Jared’s sassy humor and ribbing him about his flamboyance. When Jensen took umbrage at it, Jared pointed out his friends were not being homophobic but engaging in some good-natured ribbing and initiating Jared into their little group. After that Jared fit in well with Jensen’s friends and frequently joined them for beers after work, just another one of the guys._

_Being with Jared had made Jensen more comfortable in his own skin. He was never gonna be the kind of man Jared was. He doesn’t get Jared’s love of fashion, decorating, or pop divas, but Jared told him that didn’t matter. “Honeypie, you’re okay with you and that is what matters, just like I’m okay with you even if you do wear socks with sandals.”_

“You okay in there?” Jared calls from their bedroom pulling Jensen from their rocky beginning. 

Jensen pokes his head into the bedroom. Jared stands in front of the full-length mirror holding up two shirts and examining himself with his face scrunched. He is an impressive specimen of a man, standing at six foot five, broad shouldered, and leanly muscled. There is a delicateness to his hands and angular features that is contradictory and captivating. His long brown hair up in some kind of…bun thing, and he has a white strip across the bridge of his nose. Jensen shakes his head and sighs. “I’m fine, but your…products suffered some.”

Jared turns, pretty almond shaped eyes widening in surprise. “Is my Chanel Sublimage Regenerating Cream okay? Its 375 dollars a jar, ya know.”

“I…wait, what? 400 dollars a jar? What the hell, Jared? You’re twenty-five you don’t need…whatever the hell that is.”

Jared gives him a pitying look. “Skin damage and wrinkles aren’t cute on anybody, Jensen.” Jared carefully drapes his shirts across the back of the chaise lounge he insisted they buy and sashays over to Jensen. He wraps his arms across Jensen’s shoulders and peers intently into Jensen’s face. “I dunno….” He touches the corners of Jensen’s eyes. “Your little crow’s feet do have a certain charm, so maybe you are the exception. You usually are when it comes to most things.” He kisses the tip of Jensen’s nose, turns elegantly on his heel, and returns to trying to decide what _ensemble_ to wear. 

Jensen doesn’t know what the big deal is. They’re just going to Morgan’s Dive to have some drinks and eats, but Jared wouldn’t be Jared if he didn’t act like he was going to be walking the Red Carpet instead of a city sidewalk. He smiles and shakes his head and leaves Jared to it while he finishes getting ready.

Sometime later Jensen is sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in his nicest pair of ratty jeans, an old Ramones Tee, and his CAT workboots. Jared is dressed but that doesn’t mean he’s ready, close to it though, and Jensen knows if he pushes Jared will have a conniption fit and they will never leave the house. He’s turning right and left, examining his ass over his shoulder. Jensen has to admit it’s a great ass and the jeans Jared has settled on—knowing Jared they are probably outrageously expensive—accentuates it. His white shirt has a rainbow on it in sequins. Or rhinestones. Something sparkly, Jensen doesn’t know what. It borders on obscene in its tightness. It stretches across the broad expanse of his chest, peaked nipples pushing against the fabric, and doesn’t quite cover his belly, leaving a tantalizing strip of skin and the cut of his hips visible. Jensen licks his lips at the sight. His shoulder length hair is styled in layers that frame his face emphasizing his sharp jaw. He’s got some kind of glitter applied to the apples of his high cheekbones, and a matte balm to pinken his lips. 

Jared turns, hip cocked out, head tilted at a sassy angle, and a smile on his face. “Ready?”

“Ready.” 

They’re only a half hour late so Jensen counts it as a win.

* * *

Morgan’s Dive, which is far from a dive, is actually a good-sized restaurant and bar with a stage for live music, over a dozen different beers on tap, and a menu with good food. Flat screens are mounted near the bar with a baseball game playing on each one. It’s lively and crowded by the time Jensen and Jared arrive. Near the entryway is a chalkboard announcing the night’s drink specials and that there will be karaoke.

“I’m gonna sign up!” Jared enthuses clapping and bouncing up and down, eyes glittering with mirth.

Jensen waits as Jared adds his name to the signup sheet and picks a song before they head over to join their friends. 

“It’s the Js!” Jason Manns, Jensen’s oldest friend, greets. He’s sharing a table with Christian, Steve, and Tahoma, all of whom Jensen works with, and Mike Rosenbaum, whom Jensen and Jason knows from high school.

“We just ordered another round,” Steve says.

Jared’s opening his mouth when Christian cuts him off. “And something frilly for you, Jared.” He says setting a violently pink cocktail with a yellow umbrella in it down in front of Jared.

Jared throws his arms around Chris’s neck and gives him a smacking kiss on the cheek. “You, sir, are a true gentleman.”

“Better watch it there, dude. Don’t wanna piss your boy off.” Chris lifts his bottle to Jensen’s direction. “Keep flirtin’ with me like that and Jen’s gonna make your ass pay for it when you get home.”

“Eh, Jare probably likes that so I doubt its punishment,” Steve says with a roguish grin.

Their companions erupt into raucous laughter. Jensen catches Jared’s little saucy smirk and heat pulses through him. If they only knew. Jared winks and sips his drink.

After their laughter subsides Tahoma speaks. “We didn’t wanna order any food ‘til y’all got here.” He claps his hands and rubs them together. “What’s everybody havin’?”

“Potato skins!” Mike says punching a fist in the air.

“Wings!” This from Chris and Steve.

Jensen takes a drink of his beer. “I’m with Chris and Steve, but with a side of ranch.”

“The grande nacho platter _pour moi_!” Jared drains his cocktail. “And a strawberry margarita!”

Tahoma nods and heads to the bar to place their orders.

Jared lays his head on one of Jensen’s shoulder, batting his lashes up at him. “I like my drinks like I like my men: strong and sweet and under an umbrella.”

“Dork,” Jensen says but kisses him.

“Won’t somebody think of the children?” Mike implores at their display of affection.

“You don’t have any children, you ass,” Jensen says slinging an arm across Jared’s shoulders.

“He might, you never know,” Chris says. “Mikey doesn’t strike me as too responsible.” 

“Hey, how’s the rash anyway?” Jared asks of Mike.

“Clearing u—. Hey!” Mike glares and crosses his arms over his chest and proceeds to sulk. The other men laugh.

“What’d I miss?” Tahoma inquires returning to the table with another round of drinks.

“Mike gettin’ called on his skeevy behavior,” Chris says.

 _Thank You for Bein’ a Friend_ blares from Jared’s phone. 

“God, he couldn’t be more gay if he tried,” Steve says patting one of Jared’s broad shoulders. “Bless him.”

“Because the whole dick-in-ass thing isn’t gay enough,” Tahoma quips before taking a long pull from his beer.

Jensen expects a cutting remark about the pleasures of the prostate or some other remark, but finds his boyfriend scowling as his thumbs fly over his touchscreen’s keyboard. “What’s up?” Jensen asks.

“My boss. He keeps riding my ass about this project deadline.”

“Hope you told him riding your ass is Jensen’s job,” Mike says, cackling.

Jared rolls his eyes but ignores Mike, intent on whatever he’s texting. “Like, when have I _ever_ missed a deadline? He just wants me to finish early so _he’ll_ look good to the higher ups.” Jared sneers, tossing his head. “Bitch.” 

The other men grunt in sympathy. Every one of them knew at one time what it was like to have someone take credit for their hard work.

“You ever think of going it alone, Jared?” Chris asks. “You have the talent. Not to mention the experience.” 

He tosses his phone onto the table and picks up his drink. “Sometimes. But in truth, I don’t think I’m ready for the responsibility. Maybe in a couple of more years. If I wanted to, I could get another job at a different agency and take a lot of clients with me.”

“Would serve your boss right,” Tahoma says with a sage nod.

Jared sighs. “I need a little more seasoning with the business-y parts of the business. All I’ve concentrated on is the art part, but it is something to think about for the future.”

Their food comes and they dig in, talk suspended in favor of stuffing their faces. Jensen feels good, a little buzzed from the beer and filling his belly with hearty food; spirit buoyed by the company of good friends and his man, warm and effusive, by his side.

After they devour their food and pound another round of beers (or a pink squirrel, In Jared’s case), Jensen notices a free pool table. He pushes to his feet and the other men follow suit.

“You gonna play?” He asks Jared.

“Nah,” Jared says linking their arms together as they head for the tables. “But I will cheer you on. At least until my turn for karaoke comes up.”

“Dare I ask what you’ll be singing?” Chris asks racking the balls.

“Something suitably fabulous.”

“Cher”, the other four men say in unison.

Jared gives another of his trademark pert head tosses. “It’s sad y’all think I have so little range.” 

“You have no range, Jay-dog,” Mike says chalking his cue.

“Which is _still_ more range than you,” Jared says sweetly smiling.

Jensen smiles at Jared. He’s completely tone deaf but what Jared lacks in musical talent he makes up for in showmanship. He has a good time and that’s really what it’s all about. They play eight ball; Jared clapping and jumping up and down each time Jensen sinks his shot. It never fails to make him smile, even if other patrons occasionally made snide, disparaging remarks.

They get in another game of pool before Jared’s turn at the mike comes. Jensen and the guys return to their table and applaud for him; Jensen stands and gives a wolf whistle long after the other polite applause has stopped. Jared blushes and flaps a hand in Jensen’s direction.

“You are so pathetic,” Chris says as Jensen takes his seat.

“Jealously isn’t a good look on you, Kane.”

Three piano notes sound and Jensen groans. He had kinda been hoping for Cher or Diana Ross. Hell, he’d take Celine Dion.

“Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know,” Jared sings, low with a little husk. He’s not off-key yet, but he will be once he gets going. 

By the time Jared hits to the bridge he’s way off-key, but emoting and dancing, hitting all the steps Jensen can recall from the music video, having a great time.

“Show me how you want it to be. Tell me baby.”

The bar patrons seem caught between wanting to boo Jared’s off-key singing, but enjoying his dancing and the passion with which he’s performing.

“When I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time.”

Tahoma nudges Jensen’s shoulder. “You’re gonna hit it aren’t ya, ya groupie?”

Jensen smirks and watches the rest of his boyfriend’s performance.

* * *

Jared and Jensen leave the bar after Jared’s performance. Watching Jared on stage, moving that hot toned body, knowing others in the audience are lusting after it, revs Jensen’s engine. They toss some bills on the table for their part of the check and haul ass out of the bar. Chris, Steve, Mike and Tahoma catcall after them.

They burst through their apartment door clutching each other and exchanging messy, open-mouthed kisses like they need to in order to survive. Jensen pushes his hands under Jared’s shirt, exposing his chiseled abs. He latches on to a nipple, flicking it with his tongue before biting it with his teeth. Jared’s head thunks back against the door and his fingers spear through the short strands of Jensen’s hair. 

“Yes,” Jared moans, voice a low sexy husk that makes Jensen shiver. 

He kisses down that sculpted chest, and trim waist, looking up at his boyfriend through his lashes a wicked grin tugging at his lips as he drops to his knees. He cups the pronounced bulge at the front of Jared’s designer jeans and squeezes. The other man’s hips jerk.

“Tease,” Jared says. 

Jensen walks his fingers up to the button. “You love it,” he answers back.

He pops the button and eases the zipper down, each snick-snick-snick sounding loud in the room. He eases Jared’s cock out, groaning at the sight; it’s fucking perfect, big and thick, veins crisscrossing along the length, and swollen head leaking precum. Jensen’s mouth waters. He drags his tongue across the crown, moaning as the salty bitter taste hits him. Jared whines and Jensen sucks the head of Jared’s dick into the heat of his mouth, fluttering his tongue against the underside.

“Mmm. S’good, Jen. Take a little more.” He thrusts his hips forward forcing his cock deeper into Jensen’s mouth, down his throat. Jared holds there for several seconds until Jensen chokes, gags, and his eyes water before pulling back. 

“So hot, you on your knees for me.” 

Jensen smirks around his mouthful and slides back down Jared’s length, setting a slow teasing pace. Jensen closes his eyes, moans, as he bobs his head. Jared’s combs his fingers through Jensen’s hair while the fingers of his other hand press against Jensen’s cheek.

“God, Jen, your mouth. Love your fucking mouth. Sucks me so good.” Jared moans. 

Jensen increases his pace, sucking a little faster, a little harder, tongue dancing along the length, swirling around the crown and back down again. He cuts his eyes up to Jared. His boyfriend gazes at him with hooded eyes dark with desire; his chest heaves with his panting breaths. His stomach muscles bunch and quiver, and color stains his chest, neck, and face. Jensen cups Jared’s balls in one hand, fondling them, feeling their weight; they’re full and tight. Jared’s precum sharpens and his dick gets harder in Jensen’s mouth. He knows Jared is close and pulls off with a lewd sound and tugs Jared’s sac. Jared fucking _growls_ , the fingers which and been lovingly petting Jensen’s hair tighten and pull, forcing Jensen’s face up. He licks his numb and swollen lips. Jared’s eyes narrow and his jaw clenches, making him look dangerous and sexy. 

He wraps his hand around the base of Jared’s dick, feels it throb in his fist. “Much as I love sucking you,” Jensen says voice sounding like shredded silk. “I don’t want you to come in my mouth. I want you to come in my ass.”

“Oh fuck,” Jared breathes out.

Jensen pushes to his feet and slams their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Jared’s tongue thrusts between his lips, licking the taste of himself from the hot cavern of Jensen’s mouth. His arms wind around Jensen’s torso, and pull him close. His cock presses urgently against Jensen’s hip; Jensen’s cock hard and aching in answer. Jared’s big hands slide down Jensen’s back, grip his ass, and lift him like he weights nothing. 

Jensen’s eyes roll in their sockets. He moans, wrapping his legs around Jared’s waist. Christ, he loves this; loves how Jared can manhandle him—and Jensen isn’t a small guy himself standing just over six feet tall, and weighting around one-hundred ninety pounds. He loves how his sassy, feisty, but most of all, gentle boyfriend becomes a beast in the sheets. What Jensen loves most, is how only he gets to see this side of Jared.

They don’t break their kiss as Jared gets them to the closest comfortable surface, which is the cushy oversized sectional sofa. Jensen sits in Jared’s lap, mouths still fused together. He rocks his hips down as Jared bucks up. Jared moans biting Jensen’s bottom lip and pulling away with a little tug.

“Keep that up, I’m gonna come.”

Jensen grins. “Don’t want that. Not yet.” He swoops in for another quick kiss before pushing off Jared’s lap and standing. He gets out of his heavy boots and shucks out of his underwear and jeans. Jared reaches out, grips Jensen’s slim hips and pulls him back down onto his lap.

“So damn sexy,” Jared husks, licking his lips. He reaches out, grips Jensen’s slim hips and pulls him back down onto his lap. “And all mine.”

“Yours,” Jensen answers wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck and kissing him. Jared’s hand closes around Jensen’s aching dick in a tight grip and gives a few hard tugs. Jensen shudders at the contact thrusting up into the curl of Jared’s fist. His fingers dig into the hard muscles of Jared’s shoulder. Jared’s other hand follows the curve of Jensen’s back, dips between his asscheeks and circles his hole. 

“Yeah, fuck, yeah.” Jensen pants, breaking their kiss. He jams a hand between the cushions searching for lube. He comes up with a bottle seconds later, popping the cap and shoves it at Jared. Jared’s low laugh is pure sin, making Jensen’s need spike.

“I got ya,” Jared says. He removes his hand from Jensen’s cock and slicks up his fingers. Jared’s probing finger returns to his hole, circling and pressing in, body offering only token resistance before Jared’s able to slide his finger all the way in. Jensen arches, moans, presses down, body aching with need.

He captures Jared’s face between his hands and kisses him hard and desperate. It isn’t long before Jared has three long, skilled fingers inside Jensen, nudging against his prostate making heat coil tighter and tighter in his gut. God, he wants Jared, wants him so bad he can hardly breathe. 

“Please, Jared. Fuck me. ‘M so ready.”

In an instant Jared’s fingers are gone and the tip of his cock is pressing against Jensen’s hole. Jensen rises up on his knees, sinks down slow and steady until Jared is seated all the way inside, letting out a long low groan of satisfaction. 

“Goddamn, you feel good. So fucking tight, always so tight,” Jared’s hands are skim up and down his sides petting, soothing. “Ready to ride me, baby?”

Jensen would usually balk at the endearment—he’s nobody’s baby—but finds he can’t when Jared’s cock is so deep in him he can feel it in back of his throat. He bites his lip, nods, and lifts himself up. Jared’s cock drags along his insides causing them both to groan and Jared’s fingers to grip Jensen’s hips. He sets his rhythm, riding Jared hard. Jensen adds a little swivel to his hips that hits all of the right spots inside of him. Loud cries rip from his throat with each brush against his prostate. Jared’s hips snap up to meet him his deep grunts counterpoint to Jensen’s. Others can think what they want, let them think Jensen is pounding Jared’s ass every night. It’s amusing to both of them, a private joke they share. This is the reality, Jensen’s ass split wide around Jared’s cock, as he writhes and moans.

Pleasure burns inside him to a fever pitch and he increases his pace, chasing his orgasm. His balls are full and aching. He needs to come, needs that sweet release. He’s losing his rhythm, just grinding down hard, rotating his hips. 

“You close, Jen?” Jared asks between panting breaths. Sweat drips down his temples. One of Jared’s hands is splayed across Jensen’s back and the other…. Jensen cries out as the other closes around his cock, jerking him hard and fast. 

“Yes! Yes! So close. Harder, yeah, harder. Like that.” God, God, he’s so close, can feel pleasure rocket up his spine. Jared’s thumb circles the head, nail teasing the slit and it’s perfect. 

He throws his head back and comes with a shout, shooting thick ropes of jizz all over his chest and stomach. Jared follows him moments later. Coming down from his high he feels Jared’s cock twitching inside him. He rocks his hips, clenching his inner muscles, drawing out his boyfriend’s orgasm. 

He drops his head onto one of Jared’s broad shoulders, nuzzling his neck, filled with contentment and lazy satisfaction; thighs trembling from his exertions.

Jared grips Jensen’s hips and pulls him off his cock, Jensen gives a little whimper at the loss, and lays him down. Jared stands, a little wobbly on his feet, Jensen notes with pride, and quickly strips. Once naked he lays down beside Jensen, making himself the little spoon. 

Jensen wraps his arms around the bigger man and kisses the back of his neck, tasting sweat. His hole is tender and he feels the trickle of Jared’s cum leaking from him.

Jared sighs and snuggles back against Jensen. “Sometime I am gonna get you up on stage with me,” Jared says voice thick with sleep. “Let all the women drool over you, flirt with you, and they’ll never know I’m the one that’s gonna fuck you.”

“Not enough alcohol in the world, Jay.” Jensen tightens his hold on Jared. He thinks about it; sees himself singing—Imaginary Lover or Too Sexy, maybe something that would make the women in the audience squirm—putting on a show for Jared. It could be fun bringing out Jared’s possessive territorial side for all to see. He grins, maybe, just maybe there is enough alcohol.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ART: Everybody Knows (That's The Way It Goes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086606) by [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean)




End file.
